Mucho whisky y tres Amigos
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Sirius siente que las cosas se le van un poco de las manos cuando Monny empieza a gemir al ver como James se baja suavemente el pantalón. All lemon Bebé, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.


— Ábrete para mí, Rem—ordena suavemente.

Un gemido necesitado y un brusco jadeo llegan a sus atontados oídos.

Desliza la mirada a lo largo de la preciosa espalda de Rem, él siempre estaba quejándose que no era hermosa la palabra adecuada, que estaba demasiado marcado y roto para que esa palabra le quede. Cuando ve los músculos moverse y tensarse por el esfuerzo de sostener todo su peso con los hombros y tirar hacia atrás las manos, de camino a ese culo que era todo un lujo, deseó poder traspasar esa imagen mentalmente a Remus. No era hermoso, era condenadamente sexy. Y era todo suyo.

Con temblorosas manos se expuso para él. Se relamió, sintió su polla dar una sacudida ansiosa y su corazón cuadriplicó la marcha. Era una imagen tan perfecta que por unos instantes solo se quedó allí, de rodillas entre sus piernas, contemplándolo.

Pensar que le había tomado años hacerse con el valor para hablar. Años de estúpida y absurda negación. Era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta que siempre se había sobreestimado, que se daba mucho más crédito del que se merecía. Era un idiota, perderse por años, el manjar que era Rem solo era de idiotas. Por suerte para él, Remus era de los inteligentes y valientes Gryffindor que tan bien los hacían quedar y ahora salían.

Alzó la mano y con cariño mezclado con necesidad empezó a sobar el culo de Remus, que soltó un gemido más pronunciado cuando dejó caer una sonora palmada. Sonrió con soberbia y le dio otra más sonora, esta vez gimió empujándose contra él.

Otro brusco jadeo llega a sus oídos y separa sus ojos de Rem, James los miraba atentamente desde su cama. Pasa saliva duramente haciendo que su manzana de adán temblara ligeramente. Podía ver como el whisky de Fuego había dejado sus ojos rojos y más achinados bajo sus gafas, pero él también veía ansías y por el bulto en su pijama, rojo con pequeñas snitchs, veía su excitación. Su propia polla dio un tirón ante ese pensamiento y se preguntó si no había tomado él demasiado whisky de Fuego.

— Si quieres ver —dijo arrastrando las palabras con soberbia y esperaba estar escondiendo la necesidad que lo envolvió de solo pensarlo— Tendrás que acercarte Cornamenta. Esto desde allí no lo verás —le avisó mientras retrocedía gateando hasta nivelar su boca con una de las manos de Rem, que tembló con más fuerza al sentir su cálido aliento golpearlo allí donde sus manos no le daban calor.

James se quedó muy quieto mirándolos, no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, pero nunca hizo amago de moverse. Parecía pegado a su cama con un hechizo. Alzaba la cabeza y se inclinaba, pero su culo seguía firmemente pegado al colchón donde se dejó caer cuando entraron tambaleantes por la puerta. Hasta ese momento no había agradecido que Peter se fuera para las navidades, siempre se enojaba con él por abandonarlos así en navidad, pero en ese momento lo agradeció. No quería sus pequeños ojos mirando a su Remus, no quería su entusiasta actitud en aquel momento.

Remus, que impaciente empujó suavemente su culo contra él, gruñó para que se apurara. Sonrió de lado. Pocas cosas le gustaban más que cuando perdía la paciencia.

— Ya voy —dijo divertido propinándole otra sonora palmada, arrancando un insultó por lo bajo de su boca firmemente apretada contra el colchón. Escuchando la brusca bocanada de aire que James tomó, se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron la rugosa piel.

Gimió con hambre y deslizó la lengua a lo largo. Rem se arqueó hasta un nivel, que sin dudas tenía que ser doloroso, y se pegó más a su boca. Alzó las manos y retiró de dos manotazos las de él. Abriéndolo aún más movió la cabeza intentando acceder todo lo que se pudiera a aquella sensible zona.

Los gemidos de Remus no tardaron en ser lo único que podía escuchar, hasta que de a poco, los jadeos de James se formaron en tímidas respiraciones pesadas más cercanas. Sin dejar de besarlo, chuparlo y morderlo, abrió los ojos y miró hacia su izquierda. James se encontraba allí de pie, mirando ávidamente su lengua subir y bajar. Se mordía con tanta fuerza el labio que lo tenía ligeramente blanco al costado de sus dientes y seguía pasando saliva fuertemente. Con una sonrisa redobló sus esfuerzas.

— ¡Sirius! —gimió Remus cuando metió la lengua dentro suyo. Ladeó la cabeza y siguió penetrándolo cuanto le era posible.

Sentía bajo sus manos como las caderas de Rem habían cobrado vida propia y se movían necesitadas en dirección a su boca, después de unas cuantas estocadas, en las que los altos y cada vez más desquiciantes gemidos de Remus amenazaron con hacerlo olvidar que aquello era un espectáculo con público y que las prisas y las ansías solo conducían a una muy rápida y poco gratificante corrida, alejó la boca de su entrada dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y suaves mordiscos por su piel. Lo sintió alejarse, no le gustaba aquello. Después de un año juntos seguía insistiendo que su piel era una abominación. Lo sujetó con fuerza y lo retuvo quieto.

Rotó sus caderas restregando su dura polla contra su trasero.

— No te vas a ir a ninguna parte, Lunático — susurró lamiendo la base de su cuello, sujetando su mentón y obligándolo a que volviera la cara en su dirección.

Sus ojos miel lo miraron parpadeando nublados por el placer. Fue su turno de gemir. Como lo amaba... no era un sentimiento que le entrara en el pecho o en la cabeza, no lo entendía. Lo impulsaba a hacer lo que sea por él. Por ello estaban en esa situación. Había sido su depravada y pervertida idea tener público.

Estaban borrachos como una cuba y solo para meterse con James había sugerido que cada uno tenía que contar su más oscura fantasía. Para nadie fue una sorpresa que James dijera que lo que más anhelaba era hacérselo a Evans en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, pero todos se quedaron mudos cuando entre hipidos Rem confesó que lo que siempre deseó, fue que alguien lo estuviera viendo mientras él se lo follaba. No es que su polla no se hubiera endurecido de un tirón de solo pensar en aquello, pero nunca en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado eso.

Demasiados borrachos para hacer otra cosa, cuando James sugirió divertido, que esa noche podía ser que esa noche sus sueños se volvieran realidad, se le ocurrió que bien podían directamente no cerrarlas. Un sonrojó subió por el cuello de Remus y lo vio retorcerse sentado a su lado. Tuvo que hacerlo, es que más no se podía notar que lo deseaba y mierda si quería darle todo lo que pudiera. ¿Tenía que dejar que James lo viera en pelotas? Compartían duchas, no era nada del otro mundo. No estaba muy seguro sobre si podría soportar que viera a Remus desnudo, pero cuando entraron al cuarto, y frente a James, Rem se lanzó a besarlo con pasión desmedida, aceptó lo que fuera.

Introdujo un dedo dentro de Rem con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero necesitaba meterse dentro de su novio con rapidez. Remus se restregó contra su mano y sin siquiera esperar lo mínimamente necesario, agregó uno mas. Vio su espalda arquearse y morder su labio con fuerza.

— Hoy va a ser rápido, bebé —le avisó con una disculpa.  
— Más Sirius... necesito más... —gimió volviendo a alzar las caderas contra él, con la impunidad que le daba el alcohol en su sistema.  
— Si bebé, más te voy a dar. —gruño retirando los dedos con fuerza y guiando su polla hasta su entrada. Jadeo un hechizo para lubricante sobre su polla y clavó los ojos en James antes de seguir— Vas a querer ver esto bien de cerca Potter, te lo juro.

James siquiera lo miro, no estaba seguro de que lo escuchara al menos. Estaba perdido mirando su polla jugar en la entrada de Rem, negó con la cabeza apretando su miembro contra la prieta entrada y cuando el fuego liquido lo empezó a apretar, dejó caer la cabeza para tras gimiendo sonoramente.

— Joder... tan apretado y caliente como el infierno, bebé —jadeo adentrándose más en el.

La respiración de James dio un rebote cuándo jadeo de golpe, pero él tenía cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse en ese momento. Si James respiraba bien o no, no era relevante.

— Oh bebé, mira lo hermoso que te vez —mascullo enterrándose otro centímetro en Remus— Si pudieras ver lo hermoso que se ve ese culo tuyo, te juro que no lo creerías.  
— Deja de hablar Black —jadeo Remus y le dio una nueva palmada por su atrevimiento.  
— Te encanta bebé, siento como tu precioso culo se aprieta con fuerza cada vez que te digo lo mucho que me gusta verlo devorarse mi polla entera.

Remus gimió, mordiendo la frazada de su cama se impulsó una última vez dentro suyo. Cuando los suaves vellos le hicieron cosquillas en los muslos se quedó quieto unos instantes. Acarició su espalda, sus muslos, su trasero; beso cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que lo sintió moverse bajo suyo.

Enderezándose se acomodó bien firme y se deslizó fuera hasta la mitad, lentamente, sintiendo como cada músculo de apretaba con fuerza destructora contra la cabeza de su polla que se iba retirando. Remus gimió entrecortadamente cuando volvió a penetrarlo con tanta fuerza como fue capaz, sacudiendo la misma cama.

— Jo-jo-joder —dijo golpeado con la mano la cama— m-más —susurró y él obedeció complacido.

Rotó un poco las caderas al ir saliéndose y se impulsó con fuerza otras dos veces más.

— ¡Sirius! —parpadeo cuando se dio cuenta que dos voces lo llamaron en simultáneo. Una parada a su lado, James que lo miraba necesitado, todo rastro de su seguridad innata perdido y sepultado por la incertidumbre y lo nuevo. Rem que se había enderezado y aferrado con una mano a su cuello se sujetó la polla con ansias.

Con los ojos clavados en James empezó a follarse a Remus con rapidez. Estiró una mano y la apoyó sobre la pelvis de su novio para lo ayudarlo a que impulse contra él.

James se acerca otro paso a la cama y siente el culo de Rem apretarse con fuerza. Casi se cae al piso de solo pensar lo que su novio quería, pero siente que todos se le va de las manos cuando Remus gime con fuerza al ver como James se baja suavemente el pantalón. El también siente su polla sacudirse en el interior de Rem y manda todo al diablo medio segundo después.

— Ven aquí Potter —gruñe contra el cuello de Remus que había tirado para atrás.

James dudó unos instantes y antes de poder volvérselo a pedir, Remus se despegó de él y sujetándolo del brazo lo arrastró hasta pararlo al lado suyo en la cama. Con la cabeza inclina embistió con fuerza a Remus por alejarse de esa forma y los brazos de James lo mantuvieron derecho cuando estuvo a punto de caerse por la fuerza de su, poco esperado, impacto.

— Joder —murmuró Remus sujetándose con fuerza a los brazos de James mientras que él sintió como su trasero se contrajo al verse entre James y él.

Su mejor amigo y él compartieron una mirada. Sabía que quería hacer James, o mejor a quién se lo quería hacer llegado el caso, y cuándo sus testículos se tensaron de solo pensarlo supo que todo estaba bien.

Podía empeñar su vida a que James nunca iba a jugarle sucio y viviria eternamente, nunca lo iba a traicionar. Potter era la personificación de la palabra Lealtad y lo sabia. Era por el calor del momento, no porque Remus lo atrajera. Pero es que con esa boca rosada, ese pelo caramelo desordenado y esos ojos que pedían a gritos que uno lo rompa dándole placer era asquerosamente difícil resistirse.

Así lo había atrapado a él. Después de luchar por un año con lo que sentía, no fue hasta que sin querer lo pesco haciéndose una paja en las duchas que claudicó. Ese hombre tenia algo... había averiguando todo lo pudo y sus instintos le decían que la licantropía tenia algo que ver, pero escarbar la biblioteca Black no era una misión fácil y menos lo era esquivar los crueles y dolorosos hechizos que su madre alzó para protegerla. Si lo llegaba a pescar con uno de ellos encima... sacudió la cabeza alejando aquello de su mente, no era el momento para andar pensando en eso.

Sonrió a James y asintió. Ese era el asunto, Lupin volvía loco a cualquiera con una cepa de dominante en su ADN y no era algo en lo que había pensado hasta ahora, y en que ese era un buen motivo para no permitir que su amigo presenciara aquello, pero sabía que nunca iba a pasar de allí.

— ¿Qué Potter, sigues sin saber que se siente una mamada? —James frunció el ceño receloso y él le devolvió una sonrisa ladina— Deja que Rem te muestre que es lo que te estas perdiendo —mascullo empujando la espalda de Remus con cuidado para que se inclinara.

James retrocedió un paso y abrió los ojos como platos cuando, sin dudar un segundo, Rem se trago su polla. Esta vez él gimió más fuerte que James cuando el trasero de su novio se cernió con violencia en torno a su polla.

— Joder Rem, chúpasela toda. —dijo sujetándolo con firmeza y empezando a embestirlo con cuidado.

Oh aquello era un infierno. Tan caliente y apretado. Suave y ligeramente áspero. Alzo la vista y vio a James morderse el labio inferior mientras intentaba descubrir que hacer con las manos.

Soltando risa brusca le sujetó las manos y las guio al suave pelo de Remus. James dejó caer la cabeza para atrás, drogado de placer, y una idea surco su mente, si ya estaban transgrediendo los límites… ¿porque no hacerlo un poco más? Estiró una de sus manos y sujetó la nuca de James, su amigo clavo sus ojos marrones en él con una muda interrogante y antes de pensar dos veces en lo que estaba haciendo, lo terminó de acercarlo para unir sus bocas.

Sus labios no eran como los de Remus, eran mucho más esponjosos y ásperos. También noto el principio de su barba, desde que empezaron sexto año estaba decidido a dejársela crecer y por mucho que pasaban los meses no surtía efecto. Abrió la boca un poco y la lengua de James entró enseguida. Gimió cuando la experimentada lengua de James dio batalla contra la suya. Siguió embistiendo a Remus, pero llevó las dos manos a la cara de Potter para poder seguir besándolo.

Sintió a Remus moverse y se alejó temeroso de James. La verdad dicha sea, James pidió permiso para hacer algo que Rem quería, pero en esa oportunidad, él beso a James por que quiso, y no iba a indagar en el mas allá de su motivo, pero no había siguiera intercambiando una mirada con Rem para saber su opinión al respecto. En esa relación no era precisamente él el más territorial. El delicioso surtido de mordidas que exhibía con orgullo por el colegio, eran obra de Rem. Único aspecto en el que el lobo en él lograba dominarlo. Si exhibía con descaro las marcas era porque quería que Remus entendiera que no le molestaba, pero a él le dolía ver que el lobo siempre le ganaba esa partida. Toda discusión seso la noche que se dio cuenta a Remus lo lastimaba no marcarlo.

Intentó advertirle a James que se alejara un poco, pero la fiera expresión de Remus le dio tal pavura que no llegó ni a abrir la boca, antes de sentir sus brutales dientes clavarse en su yugular. Jadeó, gimió y lo embistió con fuerza. Cuando sintió la rasposa lengua lamerlo allí donde estaba la marca sintió que se podía correr con solo eso. Cuando Remus se alejo de él una gota de sangre quedó en su labio inferior, se acercó a su boca y lamió lentamente quitándosela, ganándose una mirada ladina de su novio en el proceso.

James tenía cara de querer saber de qué iba aquello, ya que mas claro no podía quedar que le encantó, y es que ese era el principal motivo por el que exhibía con orgullo sus marcas, eran tan tan placenteras. Con la misma fuerza que un hechizo afrodisíaco, cada vez que sus preciosos colmillos le rompían ligeramente la piel, él se sentía morir de placer. Negó con la cabeza mirando a su amigo, no iba a permitir que Rem siquiera lo pensara. Solo él podía probar el lado más salvaje de Remus. Nadie más.

— Bésalo ahora —susurró con sus preciosos ojos miel rezumando pasión.

Estaba muy seguro que si le hubieran advertido que de seguir sus deseos le iban a partir la varita, lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, porque él no había nacido con la capacidad de resistirse cuando Rem le hablaba en aquel cadente y necesitado tono.

Estiró el brazo con el que no tenía agarrada la cintura de Rem y lo volvió a hundir en la descontrolada cabellera de James. Su amigo esta vez se acercó cuanto pudo a la cama y le devolvió el beso con ansias. Gimió cuando su polla volvió a ser dramáticamente comprimida por el interior de Rem y sintió el jadeo entrecortado de James cuando Rem sujetó sus pollas.

— ¡Joder! —susurró James contra su boca y se separó para girarse y besar a Remus.

Los observó un rato mientras Rem empezó a mover las caderas para seguir siendo follado mientras torturaba a James, dándole una magistral lección del porqué los homosexuales a veces llegaban a divertirse más, y se preguntó incómodo porque aquello no le molestaba más; porque no sentía celos de que las manos de James estuvieran por todo el cuerpo de Remus y sobre todo, porque no veía todo rojo cuando sus dientes se clavaron ese pequeño hueco que tenía Rem entre la clavícula y el cuello.

Un segundo antes de que pudiera decir en voz alta que aquél experimento término, que James tenía que irse porque planeaba follarse a su novio, la mano de su amigo repto de la espalda de Remus hasta su pecho y el contraste de su piel morena contra la suya lo dejó momentáneamente mudo. Tiempo de sobra tuvo Remus para alejarlo y girar en la cama hasta quedar de frente a él entre ellos.

Quizás Remus percibía sus dudas, porque antes de que pudiera hablar su boca devoraba la suya, eliminando cualquier pensamiento sobre frenar.

Los besos de James eran buenos, distintos, algo nuevo; pero los besos de Remus… oh, esos besos podían con él. Su sangre se calentaba y espesaba como lava líquida contra sus pobres venas cuando su lengua se enredaba con la suya.

Las manos de Rem lo empujaron hasta sentarlo en la cama. Con sus fervientes ojos clavados en su polla, le separó las piernas con prisa y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al sentir su ansiosa boca succionarlo. El calor, la humedad y su mirada estaban por dejarlo en ridículo y posó sus ojos en James, desesperado por encontrar algo de distracción allí. Mala idea. Seguía parado frente a él y se masajeaba su erección distraídamente mirándolo a la cara brutalmente concentrado, como si ver sus reacciones a lo que Remus le estaba haciendo fuera más gratificante que tocar su polla. Era mucho para él, así no había humano que resistiera.

— Vamos Potter, dem-muestra que sabes hac-cer con esa polla. —espetó en bruscos jadeos mientras que sentía la preciosa garganta de Rem cerrarse contra su glande.  
— Ya quiero ver que haces con esa boca, Black —lo retó molesto por su comentario y élsabíaa que la sola idea no tendría que haberle gustado tanto, pero mierda lo había hecho.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron mirándolo, y que se jodiera el mundo si allí no había una súplica implícita.

— Ven Potter —masculló verdaderamente excitado— Rem es mejor que yo. —le advirtió un poco abochornado, no querías ir después del mejor sin una advertencia. Pero sus dudas murieron cuando la mirada deslumbrada de Rem se posó en la polla que ahora se alzaba frente a su boca.

Pasó saliva y antes de abrir la boca vio la mano de James descender por la espalda de Remus, acariciando tanta piel como pudiera hasta perderse por detrás de su trasero. Remus gimió fuertemente con su polla hundida hasta su garganta y abrumado se llevó la polla a la boca.

La textura y el sabor le resultaron extraños, descontando a Rem, nunca estuvo con hombres. Manejaba a la perfección el teórico, pero no era tan apto. Sus ojos se llenaban rápidamente de lágrimas y las arcadas le dejaban dolor por una semana. Sintió las manos de James sujetarle el pelo en una coleta y querer marcarle el paso. Se preparó para las arcadas y antes de que pudiera retirar la boca, Remus empezó a lamer sus testículos distrayéndose. Abrió los ojos y vio el semblante de su novio.

¿Quién diría qué semejante morboso se escondía detrás de tanto libro y tantos modales? Él sin dudas no. Formó una O perfecta y relajó la garganta. Sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Remus, dejo que James se follara su boca. Más concentrado en Remus que en nada, casi no se entera de que James estaba por acabar, retrocedió soltandolo y miró a James a la cara. Intentó ofenderse por no estar siendo mirando, pero de nuevo, con Remus tan salvajemente excitado si te enterabas que el aire era vital para tus pulmones bien por ti.

Los ojos de su mejor amigo miraban hambrientos su mano que se se movía dentro y fuera de Remus.

— Fóllatelo Potter —gruño ya sin pensar en Rem. Él quería verlos desde ese primer y hermoso plano.

James se arrastró hasta bajar de la cama y se paró entre las piernas de Remus. Susurró él mismo el hechizo de lubricación y James le guiño un ojo con arrogancia. Sonrió internamente, ya verían cuánto le duraba esa cara.

— Tan apretado —gimió mordiéndose sensualmente el labio— Joder, es un infierno —masculló plácidamente.  
Se sintió tan orgulloso, que se volvió a preguntar qué tanto alcohol corría por su sangre. No se tenia que sentir así, pero lo hacia.  
— ¿Envidioso Potter? —susurró estirando la mano en dirección a la boca de Remus.

Se mordía tan fuerte el labio que temía se fuera a lastimar.

— ¡Merlín! —gruñó James cerrando los ojos. Todo su rostro se había contraído por el esfuerzo de ir lento, no le había durado nada la arrogancia. Bien sabía él. La chulería moría en el mismo instante en que te dabas cuenta que estabas tocando el paraíso o infierno, que sabría é la diferencia, con la puta polla— No te mereces esto Canuto. No lo haces.

Remus gimió cuando el sonido de las caderas de James golpeando su trasero resonó en el cuarto. Se relamió viendo el espectáculo pornográfico de la cara de James, muerto de placer y el gozo en los ojos de Rem. Joder con ellos si no podía correrse viéndolos solamente.

Remus se había olvidado de su polla en cuanto James empezó a embestirlo con cuidado y una delicadeza que, él sabía no solía apreciar, pero era toda la situación la que volvía todo mucho más erótico. Era el hambre que destilaban sus ojos viéndolo complacido, eran los pesados jadeos de James intentado mantener una regular respiración, era el vulgar sonido de sus cuerpos chocando lo que estaban haciendo que disfrutara mucho más, era lo prohibido, lo nuevo, lo que estaba desquiciado a su novio y a él mismo ¿Porqué no?

— Apúrate Potter —jadeo cuando la boca y las manos de su novio volvieron a recordarlo— Apúrate o te aguantas —sujetó en un puño un mechón de pelo y mirando fijamente a Remus, la maldita encarnación del pecado, mirándolo de aquélla forma tan posesiva, empezó a embestir su boca.  
— Black —gimió James llamándolo con los dientes apretados.

Alzó la vista y los ojos de James lo miraban hambrientos. Empujó suavemente a Rem y lo ayudó a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas como él, y mientras volvía a rodearle, con su áspera mano la polla, se estiró se estiró hasta llegar a James. Su amigo capturó su boca al instante arrastrándolo a un beso demoledor.

— Córrete James —lo apremió sintiendo que él mismo estaba muy cerca.  
—Cállate Black —gruño su amigo mordiendo con fuerza su labio y tirando.  
— Vamos Potter —canturreo sintiendo a Remus tensarse— Llena su precioso culo de semen —estiró las manos y sujetándolo de las caderas lo empujó con más fuerza contra Rem.

Un gemido largo y sonoro salió desde la garganta de su novio y James se dejó ir, sacó su polla y cumplió sus órdenes, su espeso semen los salpicó a los tres y sujetando con fuerza a Remus de los brazos lo volvió a incorporar. Hundió con frenesí su boca en el cuello de su novio y lo empujó contra el pecho de James. Su amigo entendió que quería sin pedírselo y sujetando a Remus lo acomodó para que se pudiera recostar contra él como respaldo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas guiando su erección y lo penetró de una vez.

Sintió las fuertes piernas rodearlo y como James se ancló a su espalda evitando que sus fuertes embistes lo tiraran. Alzó la cabeza y la boca de James lo encontró a medio camino, gimió contra sus labios cuando Rem acercó su boca. Sin saber muy bien como se encontró se encontró compartiendo un beso con los dos.

— Tócalo, Potter tócalo. —gruño duplicando la fuerza mientras que apretaba los dientes intentando no correrse.

Vio la mano de James cerrarse sobre la polla de Rem y jadeo. Joder, no tenía que excitarse de esa forma, pero no podía mas. Desde que había empezado todo se sentía confuso, fuera de lugar pero en simultáneo prefecto. La mano de James se veía perfecta contra la polla de Remus, su torso parecía una roca bien marcada y delineada sosteniendo a Remus, su boca sabía increíble contra sus labios.

— ¡James! —jadeo Remus sin casi aire y en el momento en que su amigo se agachó para besar a Remus, él apretó su mano sobre la de James y empezó a masturbar con fuerza a su novio.

Aquella era una imagen tan buena como cualquier otra para correrse pero en ese momento era perfecta. Con sus bocas entreabiertas podía ver sus lenguas empujarse una contra otra, rozarse, tentarse. Estaba tan cerca…

Tan perdido como se encontraba estudiándolos, follándose a Remus y a James con la mirada, que recién cuando unas gotas de semen le salpicaron el pecho de dio cuenta que Remus había acabado. Su mirada vago un segundo hasta donde su mano y la de James se entrelazaban, lo segundo que supo fue que se estaba corriendo con la fuerza y la violencia de un inexperto, si hasta su cabeza dio vueltas al sentir como todos los músculos de Rem lo apresaban en su interior.

Se desplomó de espaldas a la cama tirando a Remus con él. Su saciado y en pocos segundos ultra abochornado novio, se recostó contra él con un suspiro adormilado.

Se fijó en James, tenía un poco de miedo. Merlín sabía y daba testimonio que esa noche empujaron todos los límites de su amistad. Remus iba a colapsar de la vergüenza. Borracho y excitado era capaz de lo que ocurrió esa noche y no dudaba que de grandes cosas más, pero la mañana siguiente… todo caía sobre él y, como poco, se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo. ¿Le molestaba a él eso de su novio? Joder no, era imposible aburrirse con él y Remus piensa mucho las cosas.

James era... no sabía, francamente no tenía idea. Ellos nunca llevaron las cosas a ese nivel. Si lo había ayudado a salir de su situación virginal el año pasado, pero es que no podía serlo ya en quinto año, pero no había hecho más que conseguirle una preciosa chica, todo lo parecida a Evans que pudo. Hasta esa noche jamás pensó en besarlo, jamás pensó que su morena piel contrastaba tentadoramente entre su pálida piel y la suavemente dora de Rem, nunca creyó que su mente iba a ser capaz de llevarlo a la locura de solo ver su largo cuello estirado mientras succionaba los labios de Rem.

James lo miró con su soberbia natural, le guiñó un ojo y con un distraído movimiento de varita cerró las cortinas de su cama, antes de desaparecer de su vista módulo un - No te lo mereces – y le sonrió divertido girando hacia su cama. Soltó un suspiro tranquilo. Si aquello arruinaba su amistad…. Iba a ser el peor trato de su vida. Pero con Potter era así, se entendían a un nivel que nadie más podía.

Deslizó una mirada rápida a Remus. Él sí que iba a enloquecer, pero quizás con suerte lograría apaciguarlo con un poco de buen sexo matutino. Se acurruco más contra él y cuando una muy caliente pierna se cerró sobre su cadera apresándolo sonrió. James se confundía, él sí se merecía a su Remus, su posesivo, completamente indecente y morboso Remus.

* * *

 **Graciiias totales a Gerii24 por tu colaboración y opiniones para mejorar mi historia ;D**


End file.
